


Home Is Where You Are

by Fenheart87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Endgame Lukanette, F/M, Homecoming, LBSC Sprint Fic Challenge, that feeling of coming home, winter feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenheart87/pseuds/Fenheart87
Summary: Luka has been sporting a very distinct Marinette sized hole in his heart while on tour and thankfully his band knows him so well
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48
Collections: LBSCSprintFicChallenge





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nottesilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottesilhouette/gifts).



> Another sprint! Three 15 minute sprints and 24 hours to smooth it out. now here we are! This is for the exchange for LBSC Secret Santa for nottesilhouette! I hope you enjoy!

The success of the  _ Kitty Section _ tour was well above anything any of its members predicted and honestly, they were tired and ready to go home, wherever that was for them these days. Luka knew Rose and  Juleka were going to touch base with the  sibling's mother, she had taken to being free and sailed around quite frequently. It was a normal occurrence if they saw the  _ Liberty _ in all her glory when they had a show close to any water that was deep enough for the houseboat. 

The newly engaged couple would then touch base with everyone from their lycée class via skype and some fantastic planning by one Marinette Dupain-Cheng who had found a timeslot in everyone's schedule to have a joint call. Speaking of the brilliant designer, Luka was having a hard time keeping his home sickness at bay. The  ravenette was certainly making a name for herself and with his father touring at the same time or joint shows having on occasion, made Luka always hear about her accomplishments. It really sucked having to live through pictures of precious moments frozen in time and the rare call where he could actually hear that angelic giggle.

“Luka, it’s about time to depart. We are completing one last check through the bus and hotel room before we load up and head out.”

“Cool, I think I have everything but I’ll check again.” He waved off Ivan’s questioning look and turned to do just that. With the laminated checklist in hand, even the familiar curl of her handwriting was enough to make him anxious to be home, he checked off all items and then turned to the handwritten one Rose had made to cover all the extra stuff he had bought. Quickly scanning the  list, a second time, Luka knew he couldn’t stall  anymore and grabbed his luggage to bring it out to the van.

“Luka, I need you to grab something for me. I forgot it.”  Juleka murmured with an awkward  _ ‘you know you love me’  _ smile.

“Yeah sure, anyone else need me to grab anything or are we good?” Luka accepted her key card for her room and turned around to grab whatever it was that was left. The elevator was empty which was a relief, he took the opportunity to lean against the wall and breathe deeply for a few moments of peace. Blue eyes and raven hair swarmed behind his closed eyelids and a painful tug on his heart strings followed. He really missed his girlfriend. The  _ ding _ brought him out of his light reminiscing and trudged on to the room where his sister and her  fiancé had stayed. Opening the door, Luka certainly did not expect to find his girlfriend standing in the empty room with a big smile.

“Hey! I had a layover option here and thought I would add an extra day so we could fly home together an- Oh!” Marinette giggled as the guitarist nearly bowled her over and pulled her into a long hug. “I missed you too Star.”

“I have missed you so much, like you smell like home and just everything good in life. I didn’t think I would ever get rid of the stress and tension from this… This was way too long to be away from you my melody.”

“Star, I’m glad you went and you had fun playing your music. You were born for it after all but I am so glad that Penny put a ban for at least a month before any local shows and a few months before anymore traveling, even just a city away.” Her slender fingers slid through his black and blue locks, a feeling of peace starting to settle from the gentle touch into his very soul. The fact that his girlfriend was here when the homesickness was at its worst was amazing. 

“Everyone is waiting for us, ugh I’m terrible.”

“Nope, they took off already and we have my rental car to take, I have to return it anyway. Gives you some time to relax and we can spend a moment together. I’m thinking when we get home, you can come over and I finally figured out knitting without making a huge mess so there are these super fuzzy socks and my hardwood floors are perfect for sliding. Just carefully, I don't need a Luka sized dent to match the  Adrien sized dent in my wall.” She ignored the snort and in retaliation moved her hand from Luka’s hair and laced their fingers together instead.

“As long as there’s some tea or hot chocolate, Maman Cheng style, cookies from Papa Dupain and that big wonderful plush blanket complete with cuddles from the most amazing woman in the world for when I lose our marshmallow snowman war, I'm sold.”

“Okay you’re too sappy, definitely need some TLC… Thankfully I did restock the supplies for the fluffy armies so we can do that after you've rested.” Marinette was blushing bright red and choosing to ignore it by avoiding his playful gaze. Luka let himself be led from the hotel room to the rental car and from the airport to home. He really needed to get the guts to propose but he supposed a ring needed to be purchased first and the nice bonus from this first tour would take care of everything else to make it perfect for them. The guitarist was sure she would say yes after a very quirky Marinette freak-out of course but wasn’t that why he loved her?


End file.
